Threshold of the Storm
by Thunder Demon of Noir
Summary: Almost three decades after the defeat of Aizen a new threat emerges from the shadows. A new hero arises to challenge this threat and along his way he will learn to forgive and love, for if he does not then his blackened heart will consume him and the worlds will be in danger, more than ever before. This...is Kato Tu Kurosaki's story. [OC, Tia Halibel]


Bleach

Threshold of the Storm

Pain, the damn pain; It's almost too much bare, but I must tread on and pay it no mind. I attempt to raise my arms, but the strike that came next just smashed on through my meager defense. A foot collided with my lower jaw all I saw was the ground rushing passed me, as I flew nearly twenty yards. My trajectory was finally halted by the west wall of the training grounds, which I was grateful for, because there was no telling how far I would've kept going if that wall wasn't there.

 _'Fuck…does she have to take it so seriously?'_ I thought to myself morosely as I struggled to my feet, all the while staring down my opponent.

She stood with the regal confidence of a noble and that of a seasoned warrior. Her raven hair cut to shoulder length with only two tails wrapped in cloth, which hung down passed her sculpted ass. Her beautiful features contorted into a permanent scowl, with the coldest gaze I have ever embraced. Her slight frame, no taller than my chin, which I never let fool me, because she had the godly strength that came with her position. Commander of the stealth force and Captain of squad two; it was no wonder I was getting my ass handed to me.

"Is that all you got, Kato Tu Kurasaki!? After training for ten damn years this is all you give me!?" She yelled, intending to goad me into doing something stupid.

"Heh, you'll have to kill me if I'm ever going to stop,' I spat some blood from my mouth.' Let's see how you handle this." I then disappeared in the static of sonido; a higher level Hollow technique.

I reappeared at her right, bringing my knee up to crush her ribs; however, she predicted such a move and reacted accordingly, but in mid-strike I sonidoed again. I arrived at her left and before she could put up her defense I struck her completely open left side. I even packed some reiatsu into my leg, just to add a bit more power. My knee connected and she was gone in a flood of dirt, dust and stone as she tumbled into the armory a hundred yards away. The entire structure tumbled to the ground and I dropped to the ground laughing as Sui-Feng came out limping.

"Might I ask what is so amusing?" She asked none too angry.

"Hahahaha…Sui-Feng…you were standing there, then POOF! GONE!" I managed to shout.

"I'm glad I'm at the expense of your amusement, Kurasaki." She stormed off, limping slightly.

"Wait!' I stood to my feet and ran after her. 'look, I'm sorry I laughed at you; It was disrespectful." She gazed into my eyes and sighed.

"Just don't let it happen again. You may be like family to me, but I will still punish you to keep up appearances." She gave a once in a life time smile and put her hand on my chest, to which I would be eternally grateful for.

"I know."

"Now get going, you have a meeting with us Captains in fifteen minutes." I saluted and sonidoed away to the Squad Four barracks, which I had been staying at, courteously of Captain Unohana. The arrangement was only temporary until I was given my own Captains' position. I assumed the meeting was going to be about that; I was anxious in excitement and worry. Excited I was finally moving up in the ranks and worried that my request would be denied.

I stormed into my chambers and gazed at my gorgeous Zanpakuto; Genshu, which sat on my bed. She was much like my Father's Zanpakuto, whom I disliked, which we will get into that later. Genshu was shaped like Zangetsu; permanently in its shiki form. It was two feet longer and colored of the darkest of purple, which faded into the midnight black closer to the hilt. The bottom half of the blade was serrated with tiny spikes, allowing the blade to look like the evil twilight that it was. I was infatuated with my Zanpakuto.

I broke my gaze away and looked into the large mirror that accompanied my bed and dresser. I untied the purple sash that held my black soul reaper uniform together. I pulled the uniform to reveal my muscular chest, only to look at the Hollow hole that had been forming two years prior. It was a large black circle in the center of my chest, and it constantly ached, especially whenever I tapped into my Hollow powers. I guessed I never told you; I'm a Soul Reaper and Arrancar hybrid. My mother is Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck, who is the Lieutenant of my father; Ichigo Kurasaki, who is the Commander of the newly appointed Squad Fourteen. That's right; my Hollow side has been taking over my body very slowly, ever since I achieved my Segunda Etapa, which I will not tell, for fear of losing control for reliving that memory. Let's just say I'm not nicknamed the Harbinger of Hell for no reason.

Contrary of what you might think of me I am not a cheerful individual. I loathe all but six people; my mother; Akira Kuchiki, who is the daughter of Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki, Sui-Feng. Captain Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu; and finally, my Zanpakuto spirit, Genshu. These people are really the only ones I could count on; well I guess I could throw in Captain Komamura; he always managed to keep my head on straight. So really there were seven people I enjoyed being around.

My father, he never really did anything to make me feel the way I did about him. No, it was his reputation that clouded my presence that made me so loathsome of his existence. I'm only known as "Ichigo's boy" or the "descendant of a transcendent". I was tired of never being called by my name, so I began to come up with ways that the Soul Society will recognize me for me, and that's when I planned on achieving my Segunda Etapa, the second Resurreccion of an Arrancar. The only Arrancar to have achieved Segunda Etapa was the fourth ranked Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, whom was defeated by Ichigo in his Vasta Lorde form. Little did I know that I achieving Segunda Etapa would seal the fate of all the realms.

 _Flash back-two years earlier…_

Late afternoon settled in on a quiet Seireitei, the fortress of the Gotei Fourteen. If one decided to leave the Seireitei and all of the noble and peasant districts, they would see a large clearing of rolling grassy hills as far as the eye could see. Among these hills a lone figure meditated silently atop a large boulder. This person was no other than Kato Tu Kurasaki, trying to revolutionize his powers, trying to achieve his second Resurreccion. He had been meditating for six days straight with no progress made, all he had been doing was venturing deeper into his mindscape by the instructions of his zanpakuto spirit, Genshu.

In his mindscape, the landscape was a desolate flat with apocalyptic fury that one would only find in the far reaches of Hell itself. Why his inner world resembled so much like the Hell his father visited once before he didn't know. All Kato knew was that he didn't like being here. It was hard to breathe, for the very air was but a poisonous fume. The ground was littered with ash, bones and dust. The sky was clear, with a few clouds, but they were colored an apocalyptic orange. The one thing that really confused Kato was how the rain didn't fall, but rather rose up into the sky; as if the moisture in the ground was being sucked out. Also, everything was in slow motion.

Kato heard a noise to his left. He drew his massive sword from his back and easily blocked a savage blow delivered by Genshu herself. Kato grabbed a hold of her face with his left hand pulled her closer to him as he brought one of his knees up. His knee collided with her naked stomach. She launched into the air, but used the momentum to perform a front flip and slashing with her blade, splitting open Kato's back. He roared in pain and pointed his index and middle finger at Genshu and a small purple and black cero formed, highly volatile and ready to fire. Genshu was still in the middle of regaining her footing as she heard the familiar hum of a cero rushing towards her. This cero was massive, but Genshu stood firm and right at the point of impact she swung her sword straight into the air, deflecting the cero and redirecting it towards the sky. The cero was so powerful it literally split the sky in two and exploded with power of a hundred atom bombs. Genshu was impressed with her wielder, he was a quick learner.

"That was quite impressive, Kato, my dear." She taunted sultry like; placing her luscious naked body in a sexy pose, which didn't faze Kato for even a heartbeat; he was quite used to such vulgarity.

"Shut the hell up, Genshu. All I want is my Segunda Etapa, so just GIVE IT TO ME!" Kato was beyond the use of patience.

"No, you have to earn it!" Genshu's voice rang with defiance, but quickly put her defenses up as Kato slammed his blade against hers. The force of his attack pushed her back at a quick rate, especially when Kato's blade was surrounded in the black and purple fury of a Genshu.

"THEN I'LL JUST BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" Kato thundered and launched a massive Genshu at point blank range; Genshu knew she was going to get hurt; there was nothing she could do to block the assault. That was all she thought as she flew at terminal velocity, crashing into mountains a hundred leagues away. Kato was right on her tail, not letting her out of his sight, not until he got what he wanted. He couldn't see it, but his body was surrounded in a purple aura of reiatsu, signifying that he was close to his goal.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kato roared in rage and summoned all his power forth into his very soul, with the intention to destroy all before him. He saw Genshu flying below him, now in control of her trajectory. He smiled evilly; now was his chance to end this and certify his dominion over his own power. Kato was now beginning to understand; in order to achieve his Segunda Etapa he had to purposely lose control, to completely let the Hollow take over. He could feel his soul darken and become empty as he drew upon his inner most instincts. Kato suddenly changed direction and flew straight down at blinding speeds, his target in his sights.

Meanwhile, the Seireitei was in disarray, the alarms were clamoring throughout the fortress, for the sensors having sensed a massive rush of spiritual energy from outside of the city. The fourteen Captains and their Lieutenants rushed to the source and when they arrived most were shocked to see Kato meditating, his power literally spilling off of him. The Captain Commander advanced forwards to aid the boy, but was stopped by the youngster's mother.

"Sir, please don't interfere. He's trying to achieve his second release, and if you disrupt the process you could kill him." Nelliel said in her soft, melodic voice that Kato loved to hear so much.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Sui-Feng growled.

"Wait.' All turned to look at Ichigo, 'we wait and see what happens."

Back in Kato's inner world Kato managed to strike down Genshu. Her sweaty, naked form lay weak against Kato's ferocity. Her large, perky breasts rose and fell with her heavy breathing as she gazed upon him with violet eyes. She was astounded that her wielder got the better of her. Genshu felt excitement rush through her groin as she became sexually aroused by her master. Her nipples hardened and her breathing became ragged and even more sweat made her thick mane of twilight purple stick to her face, neck and back. Her eyes glazed over and she swung her long, toned legs into his, effectively tripping him onto his back. Before Kato could react, Genshu was on top of him, straddling his waist and grinding her groin into his. He dropped his sword and grabbed onto her ass cheeks. Genshu moaned and roughly mashed her lips against his and they tried to claim victory in each other's mouths, as their tongues danced. Kato broke their kiss and bit on her slender neck, she gasped and lifter her head back to give him more to wander upon. He shifted his hands from her ass to her breasts and proceeded to massage and knead them; occasionally tweaking her nipples.

"Ohhhh, Kato…I grant you what you came here for…' she lifted his chin so he can gaze into her eyes. 'Just…please take me!" she moaned out and his eyes suddenly shifted from his normal violet irises to that of a crazed Hollow. His inner world began to rupture and fall apart as he could feel his body in the physical world take hold of his new found power. If hell could manifest outside of its realm, then Kato would be the perfect candidate to represent such power, because the Captains and Lieutenants were now assaulted by reiatsu so high in caliber that all of the Lieutenants fainted. Even some of the Captains began to sweat and brought to their knees.

Kato's body was surrounded in a vast pillar of purple light, with a black smoke like substance coiling around it. The pillar of light was so vibrant it darkened the sky to that of twilight on mid-autumns eve. None could see his body, but his eyes had opened to reveal the pitch black of that of a Hollows', with vertical violet reptilian slits for pupils. His body morphed into a combination of his fathers' and mothers' Vasto Lorde forms. His face was the same as his father's, but the teeth were larger and sharper and between his horns, which were like his fathers' as well, a mane of nearly black purple hair flowed down to the middle of his back. Kato's shoulders and arms were covered in black armor like his mothers'; even his chest was covered in a very intricate armored plate, with a large notch to reveal his Hollow hole.

Kato's shikakusho was nearly obliterated from the intensity of his awakening to where only his bottom garments were still intact, but even those were torn. Unlike his father, his wrists and ankles weren't covered in fur, but rather thick, gleaming shackles, even his neck had one. His legs were covered in small, intricate armor with only his feet naked, like his hands. Lastly, each foot and hand ended in five very sharp talons, capable of tearing through steel as if it was butter. In a moment all who stood before him will realize the danger they were in.

The light faded and with that gone Kato was now revealed to any who dared look upon him. As expected, Kenpachi was practically frothing at the mouth by this point, just craving to fight Kato; he hadn't felt such a rush since he fought Ichigo for the first time. However, none expected to see Sui-Feng with a terrified expression; she knew all too well that they were in one hell of a fight if Kato decided to attack. To add to the severity of the situation, Ichigo was already in his bankai state, with his Hollow mask on his face.

"Declare, Gemuza!" a busty green haired woman called. A column of pink soared into the sky and out stepped Nelliel in her ram like centaur form; her double ended spear in hand. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi rubbed his hands together in that devious way he does when he feels the need to take someone as a test subject; anyone standing near him just knew what he was thinking.

Kato threw his head back and let loose a roar that progressively grew into a high pitched squeal. The tone was so sharp the Soul Reapers even the Old Man winced and covered their ears as trees, boulders and even the ground shattered just from the pitch of his roar. Kato raised Genshu into the air and brought it down in a wild arc of destruction. A ray of violet light came charging for the Reapers, which was so dense that the Head Captain had to step in its way and block it with his zanpakuto. The wave of energy dispersed around the death gods, as they looked on at the terrifying beauty of Kato's power. Once the energy disappeared Kenpachi laughed.

"Is that all the punk has to offer? That was a pathetic excuse for a Genshu!" the wild man laughed, until Captain Hitsugaya shut him up.

"Don't be a fool; that was no Genshu he threw at us.' He looked Kenpachi in the eye, 'that was just a wave of his reiatsu, so in other words; he's just toying with us."

"Then let's show this youngster to take us seriously or suffer the consequences! All Captains, take your Lieutenants and spread out. Begin your assault!" Yamato said gruffly and everyone flash stepped to their designated places, surrounding Kato. Kato sonidoed to the right of the Captain of Squad Twelve, who turned with an expression of horror as Kato grabbed his face with one meaty palm and kneed him in the gut at the same time. Since Kato grabbed the clown man's face, Kurotsuchi couldn't have been thrown into the air as expected, yet rather shot up a few feet, but then forced back down by Kato. Kato then stabbed the Captain in the gut, spilling his crimson blood onto the ground below; all the while the Captain had the look of shock and pain.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Kato whipped around to see his father launch a massive black and red wave of energy at him. Kato growled and lowered his horns at Ichigo and an orb of violet began to form. He charged the cero just long enough so that it would tear right through Ichigo's attack. Kato roared and let loose his massive cero. The cero thundered towards his father, having split Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho in two and still kept going. It was a direct hit and Ichigo rocketed a mile away into the side of a distant mountain. Kato did all this while defending conjoining attacks from Sui-Feng, who had Suzimubachi in its released state, and Kenpachi, who was complaining about Sui-Feng getting in his way and taking away his fun.

"Will you shut up, Kenpachi!? I'm tired of your complaining, so just focus on the enemy!" Sui-Feng hollered while defending against a crushing blow from Kato's left fist, which managed to shatter all her bones in her right arm. Kenpachi wasn't fairing any better, because Kato swung his massive cleaver in a wide arc and their blades connected in a shower of sparks, but the Vasto Lorde was too strong to hold, so the massive blade pushed away Kenpachi's sword, allowing to cut the brute deeply in his bare chest. Sui-Feng used this as an opportunity to activate her shunko technique, which allowed the user to boost their limbs' capabilities by over a thousand percent. As Kato kicked Kenpachi away, Sui-Feng struck Kato in the back using her left foot, packing everything she had into the strike. The only visible damage done was a small burn mark, but Kato wasn't fazed by the attack, so he just grabbed her by the right arm and swung her over his head, smashing her into the ground and causing a small crater to form. Sui-Feng gasped and choked on her own blood, her vision blurry. Kato raised his sword to her throat and was about to lop off her head when he heard an all too familiar roar of a challenge. He gazed over his left shoulder to see Ichigo advancing from the distance; in his Vasto Lorde form. This was the moment Kato had been waiting for; a chance to defeat his father in his third most powerful form. Kato kicked the Commander of the stealth force for good measure, and then turned to face his Hollowfied father. Everyone who had been injured was rushed away by Squad Four, while the others stood back and let Ichigo handle this one.

The two stared each other down, like father…like son, neither wavering in the face of true power. If this was a battle before, then this was going to be the apocalypse. Kato was the first to act; he sonidoed behind his father, who stood lazily, as if he hadn't had a care in the world. Kato struck with his blade, but at the last second, Ichigo turned and blocked the strike and shoved it away, causing the landscape behind it to crumble and blow away; Ichigo was back to his old self, changing the landscape, just like he did when he fought Aizen. Kato, realizing that Ichigo was fighting with everything he had, decided to kick it up a notch by releasing more power into his body, which caused Ichigo to be thrown back by the rush of reiatsu. Kato knew he was more powerful than his father, more like in league with Ichigo's pre-Final Getsuga Tensho form, but Kato wasn't taking it seriously, like his father was.

Charging forth, Ichigo launched his assault and Kato was ready. Their blades clashed with a thunderous crash, each of their reiatsu flowing around their zanpakutos. There was a squealing resounding from their swords as they traded blow for blow with lightning speed. This squealing, as Mr. Hat 'n' Clogs had put it before, was the screaming of their swords, ready to kill, hungry for blood. All who were around could hear it, and now that Urahara himself joined the crowd, having got a message from the Head Captain, he was practically giddy at hearing these two mighty zanpakutos scream their bloodlust.

 _'Show this punk ass bitch whose king!'_ Hichigo yelled in Ichigo's mind, whom had clearly let his psychotic Hollow take over.

 _'Bring the dawn of destruction upon this pompous asshole!'_ Genshu roared in response, having heard the Hollow.

 _'Ah, shut up you stupid slut, the only reason why he likes you is because you're always shoving your tits around.'_

 _'…fucking destroy him, Kato.'_ Kato growled in agreement and charged a cero between his horns, which Ichigo did the same, most likely trying to oust power his son. Genshu smiled evilly from within Kato's inner world, knowing all too well that Ichigo hasn't learned to use a Gran Rey Cero, not like her Kato can. Kato kept packing more and more into his cero that some considered that he might overdo it, but he knew his father too well; that over doing it…well, there was no such thing in Ichigo's case. Ichigo's crimson cero was now the size of him and growing, but Kato knew no matter how big it was going to be, it wouldn't stand against his own Cero Gigante.

 _'Goddammit, Kingy, will you just use the fucking thing already!?'_ Hichigo yelled. Ichigo roared as he and his son let loose their ceros at once. When the ceros were released, each produced a shockwave around each source as crimson and violet clashed in one huge explosion. Take Aizen's cero attack in his final form and the resulting explosion, and multiply that by a hundred times, that was how large and destructive these ceros were.

"Damn, that was seriously over done; I mean there was no point what so ever for that much power." Renji said with much annoyance, gazing at the massive crater and the flames and smoke spilling out.

During the explosion, Kato's breast plate was blown away and underneath was heavily burned, but other than that no other damage was done. Ichigo, however, was launched a hundred yards away; all but one horn was blown away from the explosion. His body lay prone, but not quite unconscious, just in severe pain. Kato advanced slowly upon his soon-to-be-dead father; enjoying every step as he felt and tasted fear in the air; Ichigo was doomed. During all the fighting, Kato somehow forgot that the Captains were still around and before he could remember he was attacked from all sides, even from above. It happened too fast for Kato to react and he soon found himself restrained face first on the ground; zanpakuto's locking his limbs in place. He turned his head slightly and saw his mother standing over him, her lance pointing at his face. That's when his vision faded and he lost consciousness.

 _Present Moment_

I rapped my body snugly in my uniform, grabbed Genshu and ran out of the door. The meeting was going to start in less than two minutes, which meant I was going to be late if I didn't push it. Good thing I mastered sonido to point where I could traverse large distances, so in three times in succession I arrived at the Squad One barracks. Breathing heavily, I marched into the meeting room exactly a second before the Old Man stomped his cane.

"This meeting is now called to order,' the Captain Commander looked to me. 'Kato Tu Kurasaki, step forward."

I walked forward, every step bringing me short of breath, knowing all too well this was the moment of truth. My mother must have seen my anxiety, because she nodded her assurance, with that I felt emboldened and advanced forward with more confidence. Most of the Captains had apprehensive smirks on their faces, probably expecting me to be Captain in a few moments, to which I admired their confidence in me. I stopped just short of the Head Captain and bowed.

"Kato Kurasaki, over the last few years I have seen you grow and perform exceptional aptitude for the well-being of the Soul Society. It has come to my attention that you have requested to be added to the ranks of Captains, to which I have discussed extensively with Central Forty-Six. Now, before we get to the results I want to hear what words our Captains have for us." I nodded slowly, slightly irritated at the suspense in the air.

"If I may, Head Captain?" Sui-Feng stepped forward.

"Of course, commander."

"I have trained, Kato, for over a decade and I can say with confidence that he is more than capable with upholding his own Squad with the sheer power of his being. He's a prodigy of mine that much is certain." Everyone nearly dropped their jaws to the ground at how much appraisal Sui-Feng gave me, I was even shocked.

"I object.' Captain Kurotsuchi grunted, 'this boy, mind you, isn't even a Soul Reaper; he's an Arrancar hybrid, who is clearly more in toned with his Hollow side than his Soul Reaper counterpart. I say we screw him over and give _it_ to me, so I can run tests. I'm in need of such a test subject." Unohana shifted uncomfortably; she loathed this…monster of a man. Kato turned his steely gaze upon the clown-man and glared.

"You want to repeat what happened two years ago? Because I assure you, you won't be walking away afterwards." Kato smiled evilly, knowing that the man wouldn't want to press his luck.

"…Gah, brat!" Kurotsuchi grumbled angrily, but shut his trap none the less.

"At least the punk has bite; I say let him in." Kenpachi said with a nod.

"Let us not forget, that in order to even take the test to be inducted into our ranks, one has to achieve bankai. Last I checked Kato has not achieved bankai." Toshiro said, like the little formal jackass he was.

"Oh come off it, you know very well that Kato doesn't need his bankai. He gained his Segunda Etapa, which has made him more powerful than any of us by a hundred times; with the exception of the Head Captain and Captain Kurasaki." Sui-Feng defiantly announced; she was really talking up my game today.

"…and not to mention that he is a _HOLLOW_! Have you all lost your minds!?" Toshiro shouted.

"Okay, now we know that you're just whining, because Kato here kicked your ass in a one-on-one dual; a dual you demanded to take place. So, quit targeting my son, or I'll have to tear your little boy balls off and make you eat them!" Nelliel sadistically snarled, which she hardly ever got like that, but when it came to protecting her baby, she could do anything.

"Enough!' everyone quit their bickering at the booming voice of the Old Man, 'Captain Hitsugaya, respect Kato Kurasaki, or I'll order a dual between you and his mother personally." Toshiro seemed to pale and bowed his head in shame and terror.

"Now, Kato Kurasaki, after hearing these mostly mature arguments, what do you have to say?"

"Nothing comes to mind, sir." The Head Captain nodded slowly.

"After careful thinking and discussing, I and Central Forty-Six have decided to not let you into our inner circle." A calm, eerie air surrounded the meeting room as realization dawned on me. I stared at the floor unable to move, until something rumbled within me. It started out as a flicker, like spark of a match, but quickly grew into a raging inferno. Suddenly my reiatsu spiraled out of control, surrounding my body in a pillar of purple and black light; tearing the roof into shreds and continuing into the sky. I growled like an animal in pure rage. This was the one thing I was hoping for, so how dare they take it from me!

"I PUT MY TRUST INTO ALL OF YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE TO SHOW FOR IT!? IT SEEMS I'LL FIND BETTER COMPANY WITH MY OWN KIND!"

"What do you mean, Kato?! Please don't leave; I'm sure there's another way!" Nelliel yelled out, pleading with tearful eyes. Akira ran to me and embraced me; ignoring the fact my body could very well incinerate her. I held her close as she cried into my chest; breaking my heart in the process. I gently pushed her out at arm's length and a garganta opened behind me. I broke my gaze from her crimson orbs and stared every Captain in the eye.

"Let this be a warning to all; any who look for me I will cut down without hesitation!"

"Son, think it through for a moment, are you sure you aren't making a mistake?" Ichigo said.

"Do not presume to be a father to me, Ichigo,' that's when I felt my truest friend arrive from the garganta. 'Now, my friend and I will be leaving. But, know this; Aizen wasn't the threat you had to worry about, he was merely the beginning." I turned around at the shouting denial of Akira. The last they all saw of me was the back of my head; walking away next to a busty blonde; her face covered by the collar of her jacket.

"Are you sure about this, Kato?" Tia asked in her cool, low voice.

"How long have you known me to not be sure? Of course I'm sure, Tia. Aizen was an idiot, so therefore I'm going to finish what he started, but in a completely different manner." She gave me a funny look.

"I'm not going to cut you down, like he did; I don't believe in that." She nodded and looked forward.

"When we get to Los Nochas, there are…some people you need to meet." Tia announced.

"Of course, my queen." I smirked as Tia shot me a look.

"Don't do that, you know I don't like it."

"But it is what you are. As the current most powerful being in Hueco Mundo, you are the rightful ruler." I reasoned.

"That's not true; you are the most powerful…"

"You know I don't want that kind of power." I interrupted her.

"…I know you don't, but I'm not the only one that feels the way I do; especially with these new people you're going to meet. You're going to see that there's…something wrong about them." Tia said softly, which made me think what was wrong, because it wasn't her character to be that insecure.

"My friend, I'm sure we'll be fine, but just keep your guard up just in case. Relay the message to your fraccion."

"You see, you're a natural born leader; you just gave me an order, either known I'm Queen…" she chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled just as the garganta opened into the main throne room of Los Nochas. Nothing changed since the war against Aizen, even all the holes and shattered walls were repaired by Tia and her fraccion. I should clarify, her fraccion aren't really her fraccion, but rather lower class Arrancars that managed to survive, but I call them her fraccion; I don't know why I just do.

Arrancars made their way about the day, performing small chores, like scrubbing the floors or dusting the various ledges. They weren't slaves; they were well cared for and were treated just as equal as Tia, but someone did need to clean the house from time to time right? Tia and I made our way to the throne, stopping to help clean or move objects to move things along faster. As we advanced closer to the throne, I noticed two completely identical female twins standing off to the right, conversing animatedly.

They were tall and thin, with the necessary curves to clearly identify them as female. They each had bright white hair, but one had a streak of red in her hair, while the other had blue; why this was I had no idea. They each wore long sleeve black jackets, unzipped to see their impressive cleavage and flat stomachs. Their legs were covered in matching black tight pants, showing the curves of their hips. Noticing our presence they turned toward us and their eyes were the color of rusty sunset, stunning if I might say so myself. As I got closer to them I could feel their spiritual pressure…and it felt very odd. It felt like they weren't there, but clearly they were; almost as if they're one with very essences around them. I was beginning to question if I was really the most powerful being in Hueco Mundo at that very moment. I could see how ancient these two were just by looking into their eyes, but they looked no older than twenty. Tia sat in her throne, as was her place and I went over to question the twins.

"State your names and business." I demanded, making one of them chuckle.

"So demanding; hot headed just like his father…" I didn't let her continue as I grabbed her neck and slammed her into the floor, pretty much destroying everything around us in a twenty foot radius.

"Ever mention my father again…I'll kill you." I said icily. She nodded her understanding and I let her go.

"My apologies, my sister doesn't know proper manners, she's a bit of a barbarian." The other said.

"And you are?"

"Amaya Kai Adachi." Amaya bowed in respect, her streak of red shifting in the light.

"Night Rain Wonder…a very peculiar meaning for a seemingly innocent person, but I'm willing to bet you're much more…lethal than you put on." I said with a cocky grin.

"And this pile of trouble is, Tokiwa Kaki Adachi." Amaya pointed at her evilly grinning twin.

"Eternally Constant Summertime; now that's an odd name and a bit ridiculous if you ask me." I snickered, making both of them scowl at me. I turned away from them and saw Tia staring at me from over her shoulder; seemingly judging me. I stuck my tongue at her and she shook her head, but looked away. I advanced to stand at the edge of the podium that the throne sat atop of. I slammed my right heel down, effectively getting the attention of the Arrancars in the room.

"My brothers and sisters, it seems the Soul Reapers are still prejudice towards our kind. Until recently, I had hope for them to change, but it seems they will not. So, now I am forced to show them what we can offer them, by continuing Aizen's work." The Arrancars began to shout their discomfort. I let them, because I know how they felt towards Aizen; I would feel the same too. Finally, having decided it was enough I flared spiritual pressure to get their attention once again.

"I know you're all angry, I would be too, but I'm not Aizen. I'm completely different, that's how I know that this time we will succeed in bringing down the oppressors. Don't you want payback? Don't want to bring down the sky on those who shun you for who you are? Don't you want to go anywhere you want without having restrictions? I know I would." I paused to let my words sink in. My audience was now showing signs that they were beginning to agree with me.

"I am tired of how they treat me, aren't you? I'm not perfect, far from it, but what I am is a loyal, strong warrior, and now I am angry and hungry for Soul Reaper blood! I promise you I will protect anyone who has been oppressed and casted down into darkest depths of loneliness.' Some of the Arrancars began to chant their hunger for vengeance; reiatsu's spiking from everywhere in the room, 'we will bring down justice! We will bring down Hell!" I raised my fist, empowered by the feeling and thought of taking action.

"If you want to see us grow, to see the seasons pass, then we need to find our inner strengths that we have never known. We will go to where they live, to where they breed, and we will destroy THEM! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"YES!" came the thunderous cry of the crowd.

"WHAT ARE WE?!"

"ARRANCAR!"

"WILL WE REIGN VICTORIOUS?!"

"YES!" I grinned and turned towards Tia.

"Get them outside, please; I'd like to see what they're capable of." Tia nodded her ascent and went to direct her fraccion outside.

"That speech was…enlightening; impressive for someone who seems to be all brute force and no mind power at all." Amaya mentioned bluntly.

"Yeah, sure, thanks; however, I wished I had the other Espada here with us, especially Ulquiorra." I said and I caught the twins glance at one another, clearly knowing something I didn't. I decided to just shrug it off and go about my business. Whatever those two were planning I wanted nothing to do with it. I walked down a well-lit corridor that would lead me to a large sandy field strictly for training. As I exited through a narrow door way I found myself in the presence of dueling Arrancars. Some matches were one-on-one, but others were team-on-team; it was really what preferences the individuals had. I strolled between the combatants, observing battle efficiency, along with sheer force of power. Somewhat impressed with what they were showing I went and stood beside Tia, who seemed bored with what she was looking at.

"You look unimpressed."

"I am." She shot me a look; what was with her and the looks?

"Tia, considering the fact that none of them were Vasta Lorde, and weren't in the ranks of the Espada, like you, they are powerful within their own right; give them some credit."

"I know, but compared to my fraccion, they are worth…" I cut her off by suddenly swinging my blade at her waist. She easily side stepped my attack and drew her own zanpakuto from her back. I lunged into action and swung my massive cleaver down from the heavens, smashing into her waiting sword. Sparks flew and she was flung back twenty feet; if she wanted to keep up she needed to use her resurreccion, which would be breaking the rules of Los Nochas. I decided to break those rules for her, by launching an attack that would make her release her sword.

I raised my left index and middle fingers at Tia and a cero began to form. I smiled cockily, knowing that she already realized the only way she could make it out alive was to release. The familiar hum of cero went rushing towards the busty blonde, until it engulfed her in its destructive torrent. Knowing Tia used sonido to evade my attack, so I followed her spiritual energy until it stopped towards my right. I stabbed my sword into the sand and pointed my other index and middle fingers at the spot where Tia would appear next. I charged another cero and when Tia appeared where I calculated she would I fired the cero, this time hitting its mark. There was a roaring explosion and a tidal wave of sand, distracting the other Arrancars from their training and drawing their attention towards us.

Tia casually strolled from within the smoke and debris, most of her tanned skin showing and her face without a mask; Tiburon had been released. I'm not usually a perverted person, but looking at Tia in her released form in person made my mouth water in desire. She was simply a very lethal goddess; exactly my type of woman, like Akira. I picked up my blade and brought it up to rest on my right shoulder, with a big cocky smile plastered to my face.

"That's against the laws of Los Nochas you know?!" I shouted, cackling.

"Not my problem." She shrugged and lunged forward to attack.

I decided to take her seriously, so I readied myself in my strongest defense. When her huge, white sword clashed with mine sparks flew into my eyes and I was temporarily blinded, but Tia used this as an opportunity to make me hurt. I felt her left fist crash into my jaw; I growled in pain and then was thrown a hundred yards by her right leg colliding into my gut. She had obviously grown stronger, no longer the strength of the Third Espada, but rather had the power to easily destroy Yammi in his most powerful form with just a well-endowed cero. I wouldn't have been surprised to see her hold her own and even eventually defeat my father in his Vasta Lorde form, but with injuries as would be expected.

"Genshu!" I yelled and a massive wave of purple and black energy went rushing towards Harribel. She stood there, casually waiting for it to come, and as my attack was right on her she swung her blade and deflected Genshu; sending the wave of blackened violet into a tower. Dust and debris blew in all directions, causing Tia's hair to ruffle in the powerful gusts, all the while staring me down and I to her. Tia wasn't as hopeless against me as I thought, but this whole time I have been screwing around. I charged forward and struck at her neck with my cleaver, which she blocked effortlessly, but I sent one of my fists into her right side, breaking a few ribs. I watched as blood spilled from her pretty little mouth and looking at me as if shocked that I could hold so much strength in just one jab. I then held my head back and slammed it into her face, crushing her nose and making her crumble to the ground holding her head.

"There is none who could have stopped that, so don't feel ashamed."

"I am not ashamed…I am angry." With that her body was suddenly surrounded in a violent tower of bright yellow light; I was thrown aside by the force of her power. The light dissipated and there she was standing, all injuries healed and the look in her eyes was something to watch out for.

"Well, Tia, don't just stand there, show me how powerful you really are!" I hollered with malice thick in my tone.

Tia snapped her head up and the deadly gleam in her eye almost made me tremble, but did manage to distract me for a mere second; more than enough time to launch her most powerful cero to date. It happened so fast it took me a moment to realize what hit me and when I did I was almost a complete mile away from where I was originally standing. My Shinigami garbs were almost completely gone, except a small tattered piece of cloth just barely covering the area that made me a man. I was furious with myself for not seeing she was holding back the entire time; I really underestimated her.

I sonidoed back to my original position, which was a very large burnt out crevice in the sand. I looked up and saw Tia standing on the edge of this make shift canyon staring down at me. She wasn't gloating about her deception over me neither was she angry at my underestimation of her being; she was in the truest sense of the word…relaxed. She wasn't going to let anything dictate her standing on the situation.

"That was impressive, Tia." I said expressionless.

"Your fault, not mine." Was all she responded with and sonidoed behind me. My cleaver was already in position to block her incoming blow, but I was expecting her sword not another bright, yellow cero to the back. Once again I was thrown a near mile, which thanks to my hot tempered self my anger was boiling from all of this being thrown around like a rag doll. I was quickly wondering who the real master of power here was. I angrily sonidoed where Tia stood and her calm resolve never wavered, angering me even more. Nothing was said this time as I charged my own cero.

"LET'S SEE YOU HANDLE THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I yelled when I released the torrent of black and purple at the seasoned warrior. In my frustrated state my judgment was clouded and I quickly realized I made a very stupid, shameful mistake; I didn't even put enough spiritual energy into my cero. When it made impact, Tia was merely touched by a rough gust of air. In return I was thrown into the air by another cero. I was launched into one of the many palaces dwelling within Los Nochas.

 _'That bitch…she's fucking loving this, I can just tell.'_ I bitterly thought as I somewhat struggled to my feet. I was nearly hit by another yellow cero, but my Pesquisa, a higher hollow level technique that enables the user to help gage and detect spiritual energy, allowed me to detect Tia's cero in time to move out of its way. The stream of yellow ripped through the rest of the palace, rendering the giant structure to rubble. This fight was getting on my nerves and I was not liking the fact that Tia was wiping the sand with my face. It was time to show the queen what true power was.

 _'Let's show this big tittied blonde who she is fucking with, Genshu.'_

 _"Yes, lets."_ Genshu replied. Kato could almost hear her frothing at the mouth.

Tia came rushing at me from above, baring her massive blade for the final blow she would deal. However, I had seen it coming from a mile away, and I also knew that she knew that I had predicted such, so with that logic it was only right to the she would put all of will and power behind this one massive strike. She came ever closer with every passing nano-second and right as she was about to connect with the top of my cranium, I quickly brought Genshu up horizontally to meet her blade. A thunderous shockwave resounded within Los Nochas. Sparks flew in all directions, waves of sand churned and gusts of wind swirled around them.

The observers were knocked on their asses from the savage blow, but Tia wasn't paying attention to them, no, she was watching in realization of what she had done. She should've known better than to play with Kato like she had. Tia knew he was powerful…more powerful than herself by a thousand times, so it was rather stupid of her to toy with him like that.

Now, Tia was watching with impending doom in her eyes of the charcoal grey mask helm that was now forming upon my face. The bright violet decal upon my new face and the glowing purple eyes with reptilian slits for pupils. A jaw bone with razor sharp teeth jutted out from the left side of my face. There was no visible mouth line, but there were massive vertical horns protruding from the top of my forehead; I must've a terrifying sight to behold if the look in Tia's eyes was anything to go by.

" **You done goofed, my queen.** " I launched her into the air at terminal velocity just by swinging Genshu in a huge arc. I charged a black cero between my horns and quickly fired without hesitation. Tia just barely saw my _cero oscuras_ roaring towards her. She quickly brought her white fin like blade and swung mightily to deflect my cero in another direction. It worked, because the black column of energy was suddenly shot into the distance and exploding in a giant mushroom cloud of pure obliteration. The blast shook the very foundations of the massive fortress and even blew a massive hole into the roof of Los Nochas. However, Tia did not come away unharmed when coming in contact of my cero. When she deflected it she was launched painfully into a large palace wall and was heavily burned all over her caramel skin. Before she could even stand, I was on her in an instant. Her teal eyes grew wide with shock at my mercilessness and I drove my left fist into her pretty little face. Tia's head lurched back violently and she smashed further into the ground, causing a crater from the blow. I stabbed Genshu into the stone floor and straddled her waist. Tia's nose was pouring blood, but she paid no heed to it as she gazed fearfully into her eyes. For the first time in a long time she felt true, unadulterated fear for her wellbeing. She didn't know if I was going to kill, rape or even devour her that was how bad it was for her. Suddenly, I saw a lone tear escape her beautiful eyes…and I regretted hurting her in every way I had, but I knew lessons had to be learned this day. I made my helm dissipate in a smoke like substance.

"Please…don't look at me like that. I already have so many people who fear and hate me. I don't need one of my oldest friends to do so as well,' I lowered my face to hers, lips just above hers, 'a friend that I want as something more than such." She suddenly raised her head a fraction and planted her plump lips against mine.

Time was suddenly forgotten as it seemed to have stopped. On ocean of passion flowed within me and I could easily become lost and enraptured in its warm, comforting embrace. I loved Tia more than life itself. She was always there for me whenever I needed a friend. She was strong and calm; always thinking outside of the box for the betterment for all around her. That was why she was such a great queen. Mature, gorgeous, stern, yet kind and I couldn't believe she was giving herself to me, but here it was happening, our proclamation of our emotions. In that moment I vowed to always protect her with my very being. All that I was and will be was for her and her alone. Tia moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around my back to bring me in closer. I laid my full weight onto her, knowing she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Her thighs began to gently glide sensually over my hips back and forth, drawing me even deeper into her passion.

"Ahhhh!" we both gasped for air as we broke apart. I placed my forehead upon hers as we caught our breaths that we sorely needed, yet I couldn't help but feel lost without her lips on mine and I was sure she was feeling the same as I was. I lightly placed my lips on hers lovingly and began to get up to my tired feet. I held out my hand to her and she graciously accepted it as she rose to her feet, with a light blush on her cheeks, which was a stark contrast compared to the blue lightning bolt tattoos. I was about to return to the throne room, however, Tia decided to engulf me in a very tight embrace, while lovingly rubbing her cheek against mine.

"I l…I lov…" she whimpered, but couldn't quite form the words. I believe she was scared and never experienced something like this before. Lifetimes of pain and fighting had dampened her heart considerably, keeping her from expressing herself on an emotional level. That was why she was so strong and cynical to the core; she didn't know how to express her feelings when she knew she had too. When she so obviously wanted too.

"Hey, hey…it's okay…I love you too." I softly said, so softly she could barely hear it. She heard though and she whimpered into my ear in response. Her grip tightened not wanting to let me go, so I grabbed her thighs so she would wrap them around my waist. I began to walk away towards the main palace where her chambers resided, with her bear hugging my upper body and her legs around me. It was cute and so loving that my eyes began to tear up from her boundless love towards me. I tightened my grasp around her lower back and she snuggled closer into my neck, her hot breath tickling my skin. Tia could feel my emotional state as she felt my trembling body, tears pouring down my face. I entered through a set of massive doors and into the main palace, my shadow fading away as I walked deeper within…towards her room, with love and hope finally filling my blackened and lost heart. Needless to say, it was painful to experience, but it was a good pain, one that I would experience a thousand times wantonly. 


End file.
